L'inconnu Masqué
by Arya H. Black I
Summary: Année 1977 , un bal est organisé à Poudlard. Un moyen comme un autre de faire oublier la guerre mais surtout une excellente opportunité pour conquérir son ame soeur ... Une personne ne ve pas s'en priver, allany jusqu'à vous surprendre OS


**L'inconnu masqué**

Le beau temps était enfin revenu sur l'Angleterre. S'en était terminé des pluies diluviennes incessantes et des violentes chutes de neige. Finit les grelottements des membres endoloris par le froid des étudiants en sorcellerie. Le saule cogneur chassa avec un habile coup de branche, les dernières neiges présentes sur son squelette.

Mais … allons voir de plus près l'effervescence présente dans la plus grande école de sorcellerie que le monde est porté, Poudlard se dressait de toute sa splendeur alors que pour les moldus il ressemblait à de simples ruines.

--

- Padfoot ! Bouge-toi ! On va être encore en retard et ma fleur de Lys va encore m'en vouloir ! Sors de cette salle de bain par le caleçon de Merlin, une vraie fille ! Une heure ! UNE HEURE !

Le dit Padfoot sortit de la salle d'eau et lança un regard mi amusé mi exaspéré à son siamois de meilleur ami derrière ses cheveux mouillés. Il ne répondit pourtant rien et suivit dans un silence religieux le magnifique James Potter. Ce dernier le quitta bien vite pour courir rejoindre une belle rousse aux yeux émeraude et au caractère de feu. Ils en avaient mis du temps pour se mettre ensemble et beaucoup de personnes commençaient à désespérer mais maintenant les deux tourtereaux ne se quittaient plus d'une semelle. Ah l'amour !

Sirius Black, septième année brun aux yeux bleu gris métalliques, charme fou et une prestance incroyable avait été un temps jaloux de la jolie lionne qui semblait lui prendre son meilleur ami, son presque frère. Mais ce sentiment de jalousie déplacée fut bien vite remplacé par un bonheur immense envers le crâneur à lunette ronde mais aussi un certain soulagement. Il allait pouvoir dormir la nuit sans craindre les jérémiades du descendant Potter.

Le jeune adulte suivit le couple avec un petit sourire attendri devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Lui-même étant suivi par une horde de filles qui papillonnaient de façon ridicule en le reluquant de haut en bas avec des regards plus qu'éloquents. Bientôt, les trois gryffondors furent installés à leur table avec certains de leurs camarades et très vite rejoins par les deux derniers maraudeurs. Les maraudeurs bande composée des quatre mâles les plus en vue de toute la château. Sirius arrêta son regard sur son petit loup aux yeux mordorés qui était vidé de toute son énergie. En effet, la pleine lune de la nuit dernière avait été particulièrement crevante et violente pour lui comme pour les trois animagus. Les conversations allaient de bon train mais un simple tintement de verre suffit à ramener le silence dans la vaste pièce. Dumbledore se leva de toute sa splendeur qui imposait tant de respect avec un regard malicieux derrière ses lunettes en forme de demi-lune.

-Mes chers enfants ! C'est un immense plaisir de voir tous ses regards curieux et attentifs tournés vers ma seule personne. Certaines diront que je suis un vieux sénile ... Mais bon ! La guerre fait rage dehors et Voldemort est de plus en plus présent dans nos têtes comme dans nos cœurs. On ne compte déjà plus le nombre de victimes Moldues ou Sorcières. Chaque jour la gazette nous apporte une liste de mort et de blessé grave qui n'en finit pas. Certains d'entre vous on déjà perdu des proches et certains en perdront certainement mais …. Nous ne devons pas nous laisser abattre et c'est pourquoi afin de raviver une flamme de bonheur et d'enfance dans vos cœurs, le corps enseignant et moi-même avons eu la brillante idée d'organiser un bal ! Oui mais attention un bal masqué et déguisé ! Vous n'avez donc pas besoin de cavaliers ou de cavalières. N'oubliez pas que nous devons rester unis quelque soit notre appartenance à une famille ou à une maison. Oui Monsieur Malefoy, j'ai encore la folle idée de rapprocher les maisons. Les premières années et secondes années devront rentrer à 23 heures. Les quatrièmes, cinquièmes et sixièmes années auront le droit de rester jusqu'à minuit et enfin les septièmes années jusqu'à 2 heures du matin. Bon appétit et merci de votre attention !

Un brouhaha chaotique envahit alors la salle auparavant plongée dans un silence religieux. Déjà les demoiselles parlaient coiffures et maquillages ainsi que costume bien évidemment. A la table des gryffondors dans un certain petit groupe, l'ambiance était tout autre.

- Ah non ! Encore un bal, je ne sais pas danser et je n'aime pas ça d'ailleurs. Déclara un James dépité en se prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire devant son sens de l'exagération. Remus était du même avis que son camarde mais fut content de ne pas avoir à inviter une jeune fille. Il était pas très doué avec la gente féminine, les demoiselles semblaient l'intimider. Et pourtant …. Il ferait très certainement des ravages …. Il avait tout pour plaire. Grand, Brun... Aux yeux couleur de miel envoûtant, une intelligence remarquable et une douceur sans failles sauf lors de son léger petit problème de fourrure. Sirius quant à lui garda son air mystérieusement charmeur et darda son regard de glace sur une silhouette féminine aux longs cheveux bruns soyeux.

- C'est elle que je veux .murmura Sirius.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Questionna James qui semblait sortir de sa léthargie.

- Rien, rien ….. Rendors toi !

James vexé lui tira la langue dans un soudain élan de maturité et se reporta sur la conversation qui se déroulait à côté de lui, laissant l'animagus sous le signe du chien dans ses réflexions.

--

Une jeune fille faisait claquer ses chaussures à talons sur les dalles dures et froides des couloirs déserts et obscurs de ce début de soirée. Elle remontait lentement vers la tour des lions avec un petit sourire, balançant avec grâce sa longue chevelure brune dans son dos. Alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle du dernier couloir, deux bras à la fois fermes mais tendres encerclèrent sa taille et une main vint se plaquer sur sa bouche l'empêchant ainsi de crier à l'agression. Elle n'avait pas peur mais n'était pas rassurée pour autant. Il n'était pas rare de voir des élèves se faire agresser au détour des couloirs par leurs ennemis. De toute façon, aucuns actes n'étaient impunis. Si c'était des serpentard, elle se promis de se venger et de la pire manière qu'il soit. La jolie lionne pouvait se montrer très machiavélique dans son énervement. Une voix rauque et suave vint murmurer à son oreille.

- Viens en ange samedi avec une ceinture rouge sous ta poitrine pour que je puisse te reconnaître. Je t'attendrais !

La pression sous sa bouche et ses hanches disparut et des voix vinrent chatouiller ses oreilles. Des gens venaient dans sa direction. Elle tourna la tête vers l'origine du bruit et aperçut les maraudeurs au complet avec leur nouvelle recrue, la ravissante Lily Evans.

- Arya ! Est-ce que ça va ma petite puce, tu es toute pâle ! demanda la jolie rousse visiblement inquiète et apparemment elle n'était pas la seule. Sirius la regardait d'une drôle de manière. Elle secoua la tête faisant virevolter les cheveux.

- Euh ... Oui oui je vais bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas Lily ! J'ai encore des devoirs à rendre pour Lundi je vais vous laisser … A plus tard !

La septième année les quitta prestement avec un signe de main, elle semblait prendre la fuite. Cette rencontre aurait elle suffit à lui faire avoir peur. Non … il lui en fallait plus que ça mais …. Le regard du brun ténébreux avait quelque chose de gênant. C'est comme si il essayait de la mettre à nue, de lire en elle et elle n'aimait pas ça ! Elle n'aimait pas cette sensation d'être fragile ! James et Remus s'étaient contentés de lui sourire amicalement ou timidement ça dépend. Puis Peter... C'est Peter quoi ! Toujours absent.

Arya Ella Hampton était une jeune fille discrète mais possédant un fort caractère. Fidèle et loyale, elle était toujours présente pour ses amis, les épaulant dans chaque circonstance en mettant de côté ses problèmes. Brune à la silhouette élancée et aux courbes harmonieuses. Mais le plus impressionnant restait ses yeux. ... Bleus en leur centre et marron autour ayant une fine ligne noir en bordure. La demoiselle était orpheline depuis l'année dernière, ses parents tout deux aurors avaient péris dans une embuscade en voulant sauvé un groupe d'étranger. Jonathan Potter était venu en personne lui faire ses condoléances devant pas mal d'étudiants puisqu'il était présent ce jour là et que soit disant, il les avait beaucoup apprécié.

Elle déposa ses affaires dans son dortoir et fila sous la douche, elle n'avait pas l'intention de faire des devoirs et de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas pu, son cerveau ne cessait de visualiser l'étrange scène dont elle avait été victime. Devait elle oui ou non écoutait l'inconnu ? Ou bien laisser tomber ! En plus, elle avait directement pensé à l'ange en costume ! Simple coïncidence ?

--

- Tu as l'air ailleurs Sirius ! Un problème ?

- Non non aucuns Remus … je réfléchis ! Oui ça m'arrive, épargne moi tes sarcasmes ! Et sinon ... toi ça avance ?

- Hein …. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles là ! Puis arrête de changer de sujet ! Déclara le loup garou aussi rouge que son blason sous les rires de son ami.

- Oui ... à d'autres ….

--

Le samedi arriva bien vite aux yeux d'Arya qui n'avait bizarrement plus aucunes envies de se rendre à ce fichu bal et puis pourquoi devrait elle écouter l'inconnu ? Pour quelles raisons !? La curiosité ! Elle avait quand même peur de tomber sur un serpentard vil et cruel du genre Malefoy ou Lestrange ! Quoique Lestrange était trop bête ! Mais bon, elle n'était pas une gryffondor pour rien et la principale qualité de sa maison était le courage. Dans le dortoir des septièmes années filles, on courait de droite à gauche depuis deux heures de l'après midi. Tout devait être parfait, robes, maquillages, coiffures … Une vraie folie ! Cette agitation énervait Arya pourtant d'ordinaire elle en faisait partie mais aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas la tête à ses futilités qui lui faisaient pitié. Miss Hampton finissait de coiffer les cheveux de Lily dans un chignon lâche aux mèches rebelles.

- Merci ma Mya !

- Mais je t'en pris Lilou …

Après un sourire, Arya s'enferma dans la salle de bain, c'était à son tour. Elle passait en bonne dernière ! Elle se leva rapidement sans oublier ses cheveux, qu'elle sécha avec un sort et elle enroula une serviette autour de son buste. Les filles avaient déjà désertées le dortoir laissant la brune dans ses réflexions.

--

Dans le dortoir des garçons, l'atmosphère était bien différente ! Les hommes étaient avachis sur leurs lits entrain de se raconter des blagues et riant à gorge déployée aux moindres sous entendus. Bientôt, ce fut une pagaille monstre pour enfiler les costumes. L'art de s'y prendre à la dernière minute.

- Qui as vu ma ceinture ? Beugla Franck

- Et moi ma paire de chaussures ! Renchérit Mister Black.

Ils quittèrent néanmoins bien vite leur antre et descendirent aux portes de la grande salle encore closes. Déjà, on avait le droit à une vraie marée humaine d'elfes, de gobelins ou de prince charmants charmant amazones, fées et princesses. Les masques étaient parfaitement fixés sur leur visage gardant un certain anonymat même si certains cheveux roux ou blonds platine étaient très caractéristiques.

James avait opté pour un magnifique costume de corsaire à la Jack Sparrow. Peter ressemblait à un chamallow géant, ce qui était assez comique et provoqua quelques éclats de dire moqueurs à son arrivée. Sirius avait revêtu le costume du compte Dracula. Impressionnant ! Il avait magiquement blanchit son teint et fait sortir deux canines ensanglantées de sa bouche délicieuse. Remus quant à lui, la joua modeste et porta le costume de Lafayette, célèbre révolutionnaire moldu français.

Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement et une foule d'élèves se hâta en jouant des coudes dans la pièce colorée spécialement pour l'occasion. Des immenses lustres en cristal flottaient au dessous du plafond magique parfaitement étoilé. Des petites tables rondes recouvertes de nappes blanches trônaient fièrement dans une partie de la salle assurant une certaine intimité entre amis. Une immense estrade se dressait dans le fond de la salle. Elle avait remplacée la table des professeurs. Le reste de la salle était libre pour permettre aux étudiants de se défouler sur des airs tantôt endiablé tantôt doux.

Dumbledore souriait chaleureusement debout au centre de la pièce. Il attendit patiemment le retour au calme. Il l'obtint d'ailleurs sans trop de mal. C'est Dumbledore alors forcément ça aide !

- Bienvenue. Je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire. Amusez vous et pour vous y aider accueillons un groupe venu tout droit du Japon, j'ai nommé Lucifer !

Des applaudissements retentirent alors que cinq jeunes hommes au look provocant faisaient leur entrée sur scène sous les hurlements hystériques de leurs fans, souvent des filles !

De longues heures défilèrent ainsi dans cette ambiance de folie et de défoulement. Les jeunes continuaient de se mouvoir au rythme de la musique sous les regards satisfaits du chanteur, Sakuya. Mais l'ange à la ceinture rouge sang n'avait toujours pas fait son apparition dans la pièce et une personne au regard mystérieux commençait sérieusement à désespérer de la voir venir.

D'ailleurs, cette même personne sortit en poussant un soupir, il avait du lui faire peur. Oui alors, elle n'avait pas revêtu sa parure d'ange ce qui était fort possible. Arya n'était pas du genre à écouter tout ce qu'on lui dit mais plutôt à faire l'inverse.

L'homme masqué descendit les marches menant à l'extérieur en regardant le croissant de lune scintillant. Pourtant, il se stoppa lorsqu'il posa ses yeux sur une fine silhouette drapée d'une robe en soie blanche nacrée volant au gré du vent dans un ballet de bruissement d'étoffes. Un ruban rouge sang gracieusement nouée en dessous de sa poitrine. Alors c'était là qu'elle se cachait, dans le parc de Poudlard devant le lac Noir ?

L'ange possédait d'élégantes ailes blanches mais ce n'était que des illusions et on pouvait aisément passer au travers. Sa longue chevelure brune et soyeuse autrefois lisse formait maintenant une cascade d'anglaises dans son dos. Un masque de la même couleur que la robe et un rouge à lèvres rouge sang venait finir le costume.

Le garçon avança prudemment vers sa dulcinée fuyarde et dégagea avec sa main la nuque de son ange masquée.

-Tu es Magnifique Arya !

Le cœur de la lionne battait la chamade et cognait avec force contre sa poitrine semblant vouloir la crever. Cette voix, elle la connaissait mais elle était incapable sur le moment de mettre un nom dessus ce qui en passant l'énerver au plus au point.

- Qui es tu ?

Sa voix tremblait légèrement sans raison apparente et pourtant, la jolie demoiselle avait fait la faute d'oublier sa baguette dans son dortoir. En aurait elle besoin ? Son inconnu masqué esquissa un sourire que la demoiselle ne put que deviner. Il la fit tourner lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit face à lui et redessina avec ses doigts les contours de sa bouche. Il positionna ses mains sur les pourtours du masque et le retira se délectant du visage parfait de sa belle. Il empêcha Arya de lui ôter son masque préférant garder son anonymat. Peut être par peur !?

Il prit les mains de la jeune femme dans les siennes avant de déclarer d'une voix douce mais soudainement beaucoup moins assurée.

- Je sais que si tu enlèves ce masque, je ne pourrais jamais être avec toi ! C'est stupide certes mais … c'est certainement aussi égoïste de ma part. Tu sais tu es la seule fille qui… Enfin... Tu es belle, intelligente, douce et tu as un sacré tempérament ! Ce que j'aime bien chez toi ! Tu ne te laisses pas faire mais tu n'en es pas autant extravertie. J'admire ton courage et ta fierté. Puis j'adore tes yeux ! D'habitude … je n'oserais jamais faire ce genre de choses mais avec toi c'est différent … Ne me demande pas pourquoi je ne le sais pas.

Ce que je voulais te dire c'est que …

… Je t'aime Arya !

La jeune fille sourit tendrement à son mystérieux inconnu attendri devant son soudain manque de confiance en lui. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que elle, qui faisait tout pour être discrète pouvait prendre une place aussi importante dans le cœur d'un homme. Elle s'en sentait flattée mais elle était tout de même étrangement gênée par une telle déclaration sincère si elle l'était mais elle avait l'air de l'être. On ne lui avait jamais fait ce genre de chose. Elle ressentait un drôle de malaise mais aussi une certaine chaleur au creux de ses reins.

Prise d'une soudaine impulsion, elle posa ses lèvres sur celles de son homologue. D'abord surpris celui-ci ne se fit pas prier pour y répondre. Mais le machiavélisme de la jolie gryffondor fonctionnait à plein régime et elle passa ses doigts fins sous le masque de son Don Juan et le lui enleva avant de rompre doucement son baiser.

Elle fut stupéfaite de la personne sous le masque, non ça elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ça de lui ! Les gens se révèlent au jour le jour, il avait eu beaucoup de courage et elle lui sourit.

L'homme garda sa tête baissée prise au piège, elle était plus douée que lui à ce jeu là ! Il sentit une main passer sous son menton et lui relevait doucement la tête. Bien vite il se trouva plonger dans un océan de couleurs. Une nouvelle fois, leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un nouveau baiser. Non, ça il ne l'aurait jamais envisagé ! La vie réserve des surprises, bien des surprises.

Mais c'est peut être tout simplement parce qu'il était l'homme qui faisait battre le cœur de la demoiselle depuis un an maintenant. Elle prononça quatre mots, quatre petits mots qui furent pour lui comme un symbole d'éternité.

- Je t'aime ……………………………………… Remus !


End file.
